It is well known that an electromagnetic device, such as a switching magnet, requires some technique for connecting external conductors to the ends of the coil in the device. With a known device, a plug connected to the ends of a coil wound around a coil bobbin or spool are physically supported only by the coil wire itself. This arrangement has the disadvantage that there is considerable danger of damage to the connections or to the coil itself with an assembly of that type.